


Father And Son

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [52]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Not Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Daddy! I hathe something for you!” Duncan called, running towards his father.





	Father And Son

“Daddy! I hathe something for you!” Duncan called, running towards his father.   
“Oh? What is it?” MacCready asked, kneeling down so he was at eye-level with his soon.   
“Look!” Duncan cried, holding up the plaque he was clutching in his hands. It was ancient and had clearly been glued back together more than once, but Robert MacCready found himself having to wipe away tears and he took it from his son. It was a plaque with an image of a blond man holding a pipe, similar to vault-tec’s mascot. The man was standing on a banner with the words ‘world’s best dad’ inscribed on it, a wide smile on his face.   
“Do you like it? Odie helped me pick it!” Duncan explained, concern painted on his face.   
“I… I love it!” MacCready assured him, picking Duncan up and swinging him around, laughing. He already knew where he was going to put it.


End file.
